My Friend, My Brother, My Lover
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: Joey’s long time childhood best female friend from New York City is coming to visit him for a while. Will love be in the air for Joey? or Will Kaiba try and steal her away from him?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving New York City

Chapter 1

Leaving New York City

            It was a beautiful day in the big apple, known as New York City. Everyone was out in about that morning doing something or another with friends or family. Siren Black was one of those people she and her parents plus her younger brother were on their way to the airport. Siren is one of your typical teenage girls she loves to shop and do other stuff most girls like to do but she also likes to do stuff that guys like to do such as read comic books (manga), play video games, watching NASCAR with her dad and younger brother Bryce.

"So what are you going to do when you get to Domino?" Bryce asked.

"Probably wait for Joey and his friends to pick me up." Siren told him honestly.

"Did you even tell him you were coming to see him?" Bryce asked.

"Of course I did." Siren said.

"And when did you tell him?" Bryce asked.

"Last week." Siren said.

"Did you call him THIS week to remind him you were coming down?" Siren's mother asked.

"No." Siren said sheepishly.

"Do you think he'll remember?" Siren's father asked.

"I sure hope so." Siren said looking out the car window.

"Don't worry honey Joey's not that blond." Siren's mother said.

"He can be." Siren said remembering the last time she saw Joey over ten years ago (NA: Siren and Joey are nineteen now.)

_Start Flashback_

_(NA: Siren and Joey are ten years old.)_

_"Come on Si hurry up." Joey said laughing while he ran._

_"Slow down, Joey!" Siren yelled trying to catch up to little Joey._

_            When Siren finally caught up to Joey he was sitting on a bench in Central Park catching his breath from running all the way there. Joey looked up at Siren and noticed she was also breathing hard and she would be after all she just chased him all the way to Central Park._

_"So what did you want to tell me?" Siren asked sitting beside Joey._

_"Well…" Joey said._

_"Well spit it out!" Siren snapped playfully at Joey._

_"I'm moving to Domino City Tokyo Japan." Joey said bowing his head._

_"What?" Siren asked not believing him._

_"My dad got transferred last week." Joey said still not meeting Siren's eyes._

_"When do you leave?" Siren asked about to cry._

_"Next week." Joey said looking at Siren now._

_            Joey felt horrible he would be leaving his best friend in the world to live in some place he himself had never heard much about till his dad got the news that they would be leaving to live there.  Joey wrapped his arms around Siren's trembling form as she cried into his chest._

_"I'm so sorry Si." Joey said also crying._

_"Why do you have to leave me?" Siren asked through her tears._

_"Dad's orders." Joey said frowning; Joey's father never liked Siren._

_"Well you could stay with my parents and me." Siren said hopefully._

_"Already tried that. Mom and Dad said no." Joey said sniffling._

_"I'm going to miss you Joey." Siren said hugging Joey tightly._

_"I'm going to miss you to Si." Joey said hugging Siren back just as tightly._

_End Flashback_

            Siren wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek remembering when Joey left for Domino. _'I can still remember the whole day, almost like it was yesterday'_ Siren thought sadly to herself. _'I wonder if Joey misses me as much as I miss him?'_ Siren asked herself then smiled _'of course he does'_ Siren thought.

In Domino City

            Joey was pacing back and forth in the Game shop owned by Yugi's grandfather waiting patiently for five o'clock to come around so he could go to the airport and get Siren.

"Man take a chill pill!" Tristan said.

"I can't I haven't seen Si in over ten years." Joey said finally standing still, kinda.

"So tell us about this Si person." Tea said.

"About Si… She was/is one of my best female friends in the world." Joey said.

"SHE?!" Everyone in the room said at once.

"Yeah, didn't I tell ya Si or Siren is a girl." Joey said slightly puzzled.

"So how long have you known her?" Yugi asked wanting to know a little about his friends past.

"Si and I grew up together. She has a younger brother name Bryce and she was my only friend in New York." Joey said proudly.

"So what was she like back then?" Bakura asked.

"Like me I guess full of energy, back then she had long hair but now she has short hair like…Kaiba's." Joey said dissatisfy.

"Glade to know you still and always will hate me, mutt." Kaiba said walking into the game shop.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey growled.

"To hear about your girlfriend." Kaiba said smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend she's just a friend she and I had a brother sister type relationship." Joey said diffusively.

"Joey you know it's probably change since then right?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah I know but hey at least I know her dislikes and likes unless they've changed to." Joey said frowning.

"Na, don't worry Joey." Yugi said trying to cheer Joey up.

"Ya know your right she's coming to visit for a while and that's all that maters." Joey said proudly.

            Kaiba continued to smirk since he now new of a way to get Joey riled up over but then again all he had to do was make some dog comment to him and he'd get pissed.

Back in New York

            Siren sighed she couldn't wait to see Joey and the best part was she was going to be there with him for three whole months in Domino City. Siren figured she'd more than likely stay with Joey and his parents that's if it was alright with them and if not she would find some where else maybe with one of Joey's other friends or maybe even Joey's… Girlfriend. The thought of Joey having a girlfriend actusually kinda hurt but Siren didn't really know why she hadn't seen him in over ten years the only thing she knew was his voice and that in it's self to her that is sounded damn sexy.

"Honey were at the airport." Siren's mom said breaking her thoughts.

            Siren got out of the car and looked around the airport they were an hour early but that was ok it gave them time to find Siren's flight number and where it would be loading.  Siren's parents were happy that there daughter was able to go see Joey in Domino City.  Siren's father and Bryce had all of her bags while her mother and her self had the carry on bags, which were her laptop and cd's plus several other things like a book and her traveler's checks.

"Come on Siren your plane this way." Bryce said.

"Coming little brother." Siren said fallowing him to her gate.

            When Siren and her family arrived at the gate it was almost time for Siren to board her plane to Domino City.

"Flight 1220 to Domino City is now boarding! Flight 1220 to Domino City is now boarding." The load speaker sounded.

"Don't miss your flight sis." Bryce said teasingly.

"Don't worry I will not." Siren said hugging her parents then her little brother.

            Siren gathered up her carry on luggage from her mom and headed toward the flight gate. Looking back Siren had to smile she loved her family dearly.

"Bye mom bye dad bye Bryce!" Siren said.

"Bye sweet heart tell Joey and his family hi for us." Siren's parents yelled.

"I will." Siren said standing at the gate.

"Oh and little brother stay out of my room." Siren said.

"Don't worry I will to girlie for me." Bryce said.

"Bye I'll miss all of you." Siren said turning to leave.

"Bye." Siren's family yelled as Siren left to get on her plan.

            Siren boarded her plan and handed her plan ticket to the flight assistant that was standing at the door welcoming everyone on board.  Siren found her seat and was happy to find out that she had a window seat plus the seat next to her was empty since there were not that many people headed to Domino City but there were a lot of people coming from Domino.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Domino City

Chapter 2

Welcome to Domino City

            Siren sat patiently in her seat waiting _'I'm so bored'_ Siren thought to herself as she looked out the window. They were over the ocean right now so all you could see was the sea and little tiny ant like boats floating.

"We are now approaching our destination, Domino City airport." The pilot announced.

            Siren sighed it wouldn't be long now soon she would see Joey and his friends. _'I sure hope you remembered Joey'_ Siren thought as she started to gather her things _'because if you didn't I'm going to kill you'_ Siren thought shaking her head _'I will not kill him I'll just be mad at him for a while that's all'_ Siren thought as an after thought. She could never actusually hurt Joey he was after all one of her best male friends in the world.

In the Domino airport

            Joey patiently awaited Sirens arrival to Domino all of his friends were present including Kaiba but then again Kaiba wasn't his friend so he didn't count. _'I remembered Si so you can't yell at me for forgetting about you, not that I could'_ Joey thought as he continued to watch gate 84, Siren's gate to be exact.

"So you excited?" Tristan asked.

"Duh, man." Joey said with a laugh.

"Man I haven't seen her is such a long time." Joey said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry Joey, you'll recognize her I know you will." Yugi said standing beside Joey.

"I know but… Aww never mind." Joey said not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"So mutt what time is her flight suppose to be here?" Kaiba asked.

"Flight 1220 from New York City is now arriving!" The intercom blared.

"Uh, I don't know how about now." Joey said sarcastically.

            Kaiba growled at this but knew better not to make a scene in front of the public. So he let Joey slide for now, that is until they get back to the game shop.

On the plan

            Siren was totally excited about seeing Joey for the first time in ten years. Siren already had all of her things gathered up when the plan did land. Siren exited the plan with all the other passengers, which was like only twenty other people not including herself.

"Enjoy your say in Domino City, miss." The flight assistant said sweetly.

"Arigato, I will." Siren said using what little Japanese she knew.

            As Siren entered the main airport lobby she noticed a lot of people were there either going on a trip or picking up loved one she figured. Then she spotted a young man with blond hair looking rather stress out searching for someone _'that's gotta be Joey'_ Siren thought as she head toward the blond young and very good looking young man. As Siren approached the young man she noticed he was with several other people including a girl who looked like she was going to kill him for something. Siren also notice a taller young man with brown hair and blue eyes looking rather annoyed at the blond for his antics.

"Joey?!" Siren cried out.

"Si?!" Joey yelled looking for the person who owned the name.

"Hey man over there." Tristan said pointing to a young girl headed their way.

"Siren?!" Joey asked.

"Yep that's me." Siren said happily.

"Oh my god, Si is that really you?" Joey asked taking her bags and handing them to Tristan.

"Hey man!" Tristan protested but was never heard.

"Who else would I be Joey?" Siren asked smiling.

"It is you!" Joey yelled hugging Siren tightly.

"I guess this mean you've missed me?" Siren asked returning the hug.

"Yes I've missed you." Joey said finally letting Siren go.

            Joey and Siren stood there for a while just staring at one another. _'Damn Si's change a lot since we were little'_ Joey thought as he looked Siren over from head to toe _'and I mean a lot'_ Joey thought as an after thought. _'Damn Joey's changes he's not some little ten year old anymore'_ Siren thought, as she looked Joey over in the same fashion Joey was looking over her earlier.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Joey's friends and Ka...

Chapter 3

Meeting Joey's friends and Kaiba

            Joey and Siren continued to stair at on another until Joey finally remember his friends and the ever so present Seto Kaiba watching them. Joey blushed slightly knowing that his friends were more then likely going to give him shit for not paying them any attention.

"Siren I'd like you to meet my friend, oh and Kaiba." Joey said rather annoyed.

"Alright." Siren said happily looking at Joey's friends and Kaiba.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Si or Siren." Joey said introducing Siren.

"Ok, this is Yugi Motou." Joey said pointing to Yugi.

"Hi." Siren said smiling at Yugi.

"This is Tristan Taylor." Joey said pointing to Tristan.

"Hi." Siren said also smiling at Tristan.

"This is Tea Gardner." Joey said pointing to Tea.

"Hello." Siren said noticing that Joey didn't say girlfriend.

"This is Bakura Ryou." Joey said pointing to Bakura.

"Hello." Siren said.

"And this is Seto Kaiba, not one of my friends but a royal jerk." Joey said smirking at Kaiba.

"Hello." Siren said looking at Kaiba.

"Mutt, your going to get yourself hurt." Kaiba snarled at Joey.

"Whatever Kaiba." Joey said not really paying Kaiba's threat any mind.

"Let me guess you two don't like one another." Siren said looking from Joey to Kaiba.

"No." Kaiba said simply.

"Like I would ever like him as a friend." Joey said.

"They never have liked each other." Yugi said shaking his head.

"Yep that Joey for ya." Tristan said standing beside Joey.

            Siren giggled remembering when Joey was little how he didn't like any body near her especially other boys and as they both got older the more protective he got over her. Joey looked at Siren when he heard her giggle it was like candy to his ears her voice was like candy to his ears but he wasn't going to tell Siren that.

"What's so funny Si?" Joey asked.

"Just remembering how protective you were over me when we were little." Siren told him honestly.

"I still am." Joey said looking Siren in the eyes.

            Siren was speechless when she heard Joey say that _'So Joey still thinks of me as his sister'_ Siren thought looking at Joey then blushing when she let her mind fully take in the meaning of his words 'Or does he?' she thought blushing even more. Joey was surprised to see Siren blush like she did _'does Si have feeling for me?'_ Joey asked himself _'do I have feelings for her?'_ Joey also asked himself ::YES:: Joey's mind cried out to him.  Kaiba was watching the two reacquainted friends with slight amusement then he realizing that Siren wasn't that bad looking actusually she was gorgeous her hair was the same length as his her eyes were a purple-ish blue color all together with what he could see of her body she was a goddess.  Kaiba smirked 'if I could get Siren to be my girlfriend and not that mutts then maybe just maybe Joey will realize I am better then him' Kaiba continued to smirk think of how it would be with Siren in his arms.

"Come on guys let show Siren around town." Joey said putting his arm around Siren's waist.

"Yeah that sound like fun, but first should we drop her stuff off at your place Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Ya know my dad doesn't like Siren that's why I figured she could stay with you Yug." Joey said hopefully.

"Yeah, its cool with me but we had better ask grandpa first." Yugi said knowing his grandpa would say yes.

"Alright lets go." Joey said removing his arm from around Siren's waist and taking her bag from Tristan.

            The group headed out the door to their cars or at least the three cars they came in. Siren fallowed Joey to Tristan's car while the others head toward Bakura's car and Kaiba headed to his car that was parked along side Tristan's Bakura's car was on the other side of Tristan's car.

"So wear to?" Tristan asked.

"The game shop." Joey said starting to snicker.

"What's so funny Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing." Joey said.

"I think I know." Siren said smiling at the two boys.

"And what's that?" Tristan asked.

"Well… he's trying not to call you Jeeves." Siren said still smiling.

            Tristan looked over at Joey and knew for a fact that Siren was right since now Joey was laughing freely and turning red. Tristan decided to play along at least till they go to the game shop then he would let Joey have it.

"Yes, Sir Mr. Wheeler." Tristan said sarcastically.

"Ah, don't take affiance Trist I didn't mean anything by it." Joey said honestly.

"Na, don't worry about in man I was just jokin' around." Tristan said laughing.

"You two are good friends aren't you?" Siren asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Tristan here was my first friend in Domino then we met Yugi and Tea." Joey said honestly.

"Yeah then Bakura, Mai, Duke and are not so friendly Seto Kaiba." Tristan said.

"Kaiba is a jerk isn't he?" Siren asked knowing the answer was yes.

"Hell yeah he is he always has been." Joey grumbled.

"Don't mind Joey Kaiba and him don't see eye-to-eye at all." Tristan said pulling out of the airport parking lot.

"It's alright I understand there is a girl back home her and I have the same problem." Siren said looking out the window.

"Yeah what's her name?" Joey asked.

"Rangi Helming she's just like Kaiba in attitude." Siren said.

"That's gotta suck." Tristan said stopping at a stoplight.

"Yeah is does she and I fight about stupid stuff most the time like music, dual monsters." Siren said.

"Well I can understand the Dual Monsters but music." Joey said.

"Yeah she says if I don't understand it I should listen to it." Siren said simply.

"Uh?" Joey and Tristan both said at the same time.

"I listen to Japanese anime soundtracks most the time." Siren told them honestly.

"Really like what ones?" Joey asked.

"Umm… Gundam Seed, Inuyasha, Gravitation, Weib Kruez, Gundam wing and many others." Siren said honestly.

"Do you have any of them with you?" Tristan asked really interested in Siren's taste in music.

"Yeah actusually I brought all of my Japanese ones and a list of others I want to find." Siren told them happily.

            Tristan, Joey and Siren arrived at Yugi's grandpa's game shop shortly after everyone else. So when they entered the game shop they saw a rather annoyed Seto Kaiba and an even more annoyed Mr. Motou glaring at Kaiba.

"'Bout time you guys got here." Yugi said.

"And Joey Siren can stay here." Yugi informed Joey.

  "That's great I own you man." Joey said.

"Na, not at all man any friend of yours is a friend of ours." Yugi said looking at everyone in the room.

"Hey Yug lets head up stairs to your room." Tristan said.

"Why?" Yugi asked a little puzzled.

"Siren has some really awesome cds she brought with her." Tristan told Yugi honestly.

"Alright." Yugi said leading everyone up to his room were his stereo was.

            Yugi stopped to look behind him to make sure everyone was fallowing when he noticed Kaiba was also tagging along he wondered why on earth Kaiba of all people wanted to hang out and listen to music with them. Unknown to Yugi Kaiba was asking himself that same question _'Why in the seven hells am I tagging along with them?'_ ::Because you want Siren to like you:: Kaiba's mind told him. Kaiba continued to fallow the group up the stairs to Yugi's room as well as Siren's room so she could put her stuff away and find her cds.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Memories of the past

Chapter 4

Memories of the past

            Yugi and crew took Siren to her room first that way she could put down her bags plus Joey also had some of her heavier bags in hand since he though it would be easier for him to carry them.  Yugi watched as Siren put her stuff down and helped Joey with the two he was currently dealing with, Siren giggled when Joey about fell over when he first took them from her when she first arrived in Domino city and that little incident brought back one of the memories that Siren cherished dearly.

_Flash back_

_            A week before Joey was to go to Domino City with his parents him and Siren missed around all that week playing and just hanging out before he left. Siren and Joey ran around in Siren's back yard playing tag and whatever else they could play together. When the game finally ended Joey and Siren were both very tired and very dizzy since the two of them ran around the old aspen tree like five times since the game started trying to catch one another._

_"I'm sitting down before I fall over." Said a very dizzy Siren as she took a seat under the old aspen tree. _

_"Not me I'm having to much fun." Said a very dizzy Joey as he tried to walk around._

_Siren giggled when Joey about fell over for the third time that day, Joey soon joined Siren under the old aspen tree laughing and just enjoying his best friends company in genera l while he was still able to. Siren sighed she didn't want to loss her best friend in the world but she knew in a way she was never going to loss Joey he was always going to be there for her no matter how far away he was from her._

**_End Flash back_**__

            Siren sighed she missed the old time but then again she couldn't wait to make new memories with Joey now that she was able to see him _again 'I can't wait to spend some time with him I've really missed him'_ Siren thought to her self as she looked for her cds in one of her many bag sitting on the bed.  Joey was also helping in the search of the cds but then again he wanted to be around Si as much as he could 'I'm not going to lose her like I did when I was little and stupid' Joey thought as he looked for said cds while remembering the first time he almost lost his best friend.

_Flash back_

_            Little Joey was sitting in the Hospital waiting room waiting for news on Siren's condition. Siren had had one of her episodes again this one much worse then before the doctors weren't sure she'd make it out alive this time but they hoped and prayed she would make it out of this alive for her friends and families sake and most of all her own. The doctors had said that as she got older the fewer her attacks would get and eventually she would grow out of them but she would have to be careful not to stress herself to much and to watch what she ate and drank but other than that she could live a normal happy life._

_"Is Si going to be ok?" Joey asked Siren's mother._

_"They say she will." Siren's mother said with a small smile._

_            Siren's mother got up from the chair beside Joey and walked up to her husband who was talking to the doctor about Siren's condition right now.  Joey could hear their conversation very well since they weren't that far away from where he sat beside his mother who was holding baby Bryce in her arms._

_"Siren might not make it but we are unsure." Said the doctor._

_"No, she must live she's just a little girl." Siren's mother cried._

_"Hun, she'll be fine she's made it this far." Siren's father said hugging his wife._

_            Joey started to cry he didn't want to lose his best friend to some illness she would grow out of as she got older he knew for a fact Siren was trying her best to make it through for all of them he just knew it.  Siren's mother came back to sit beside Joey who was still crying._

_"What's wrong Joey?" Siren's mother asked._

_"I don't want Si to die." Joey said crying even harder._

_"Shhh its alright she'll make it through I know she will." Siren's mother said trying to sooth Joey._

_"May I go see her please?" Asked Joey whipping away a stray tear._

_"Yes and I think Siren would like that too." Siren's mother said._

_            Joey got up and fallowed Siren's mother to Siren's room. Joey went in by himself since Siren's mother said he could and in away he was glad she allowed it. Joey walked over to Siren's still but breathing form lying on the hospital bed, he pulled up a chair and took Siren's hand in his hoping and praying she would wake up._

_"Si, its me Joey." Joey said quietly._

_"Please you gotta wake up." Joey said starting to cry again._

_"You can't leave me, not now!" Joey cried laying his forehead on the bed._

_"You just can't!" Joey sobbed into the blank._

_            Siren had awoken to the sound of Joey's panic-stricken voice telling her she can't leave him not yet anyway. Siren squeezed Joey's hand gently showing the boy she had grown to love like a brother.  Joey was surprised to feel Siren's grip on his own hand titian slightly Joey looked up to see Siren's smiling face._

_"I'm not going to leave you." Siren whispered._

_"I'm never going to leave you." Siren said trying to sit up._

_"Si, your alright." Joey said happily._

_"uuuhhhh." Siren moaned slightly._

_            Joey release Siren's hand and ran to the door to tell everyone she was alright and that she was going to make in._

_"Mrs. Black Siren's awake!" Joey yelled happily._

_"She WHAT?" Asked Siren's mother._

_"She's awake." Joey said again retreating back in to Siren's room._

_            Siren's mother walked in shortly after Joey to find out that Joey was telling the truth Siren was awake and talking… and smiling._

_End flash back_

            Joey looked up from the bag he was currently looking through to see Siren smiling happily at him as she looked through one of the other bags.  The rest of the group watched as Siren and Joey searched for said cds Kaiba was strating to get rather restless watching the two of them so he decided he would try and help if Siren would let him he didn't really care if Joey didn't like it.

"May I help?" Asked Kaiba.

"Na, I found them finally." Said Joey as he picked up the cd case.

"Ahhh, you're the best Joey." Siren said hugging Joey.

            Kaiba glared daggers at Joey for finding the cds before he himself got a chance to help Siren find them but oh well he could always help her another time.  Siren smiled happily at Joey as she took the cds from him then she turned to the rest of the group smiling at them as well.  With the cds found the group headed to Yugi's room since that was the only room in the house that had a cd player.

End chapter 4


End file.
